


It's A Mess

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Fake News Fic (Daily Show, Colbert Report, etc.) [2]
Category: Fake News FPF, The Colbert Report, The Daily Show
Genre: Bill O'Reilly - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Stephen worries about Papa Bear.





	It's A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 01/29/2009, with the author's note:  
> "Inspired by a segment of the 1/27/2009 _The Colbert Report_ episode."

"I'm worried about Papa Bear, Jon."

 

"...Okaaay."

 

"I think the stress if this new post-George Bush world might be too much for him."

 

Jon bit his lip to keep from laughing, because Stephen seemed genuinely concerned. It was sweet, really. And hilarious, not that he could do anything about  _ that _ right now.

 

"I'm...sure he'll be fine, Stephen," he replied, reaching out to touch the man's shoulder.

 

He should have been expecting it. He'd known Stephen for a while, so he should've seen it coming. Still, he was surprised when the man lunged at him, wrapping his arms around Jon in a tight, shaky hug.


End file.
